1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that is capable of determining a frame rate control process, particularly to detecting a frame rate control process.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (see FIG. 19) discloses a moving image region detection process that includes detecting a moving image region in a portion of a single screen.
Patent Document 2 discloses a frame rate control process (referred to below as an “FRC process”) as a gradation display driving method of a liquid crystal display apparatus. This FRC process includes pseudo-displaying of an intermediate adjusted luminance by displaying different gradation luminance in each frame in an alternating manner.